Jamais
by Aminope
Summary: Cela faisait des mois que ce cauchemar le hantait. Et il le poursuivrait encore pendant longtemps. Car jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais.


C'est court, c'est pas joyeux. Et j'ai l'impression que même Ami en a marre que j'écrive des trucs tristes. Mais bon, j'espère que ça plaira tout de même à quelqu'un.

Sinon, pendant l'écriture de cette ficlet, j'ai écouté "Failure" de _Breaking Benjamin_.

* * *

Un trou. Un grand trou noir. Un trou béant qui aspire tout sur son passage. Voilà ce dans quoi il était.

Il faisait sombre. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il n'entendais rien. Aucun de ses sens ne fonctionnait. Il n'avait que sa conscience pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. Enfin, en vie...façon de parler.

Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut, gobant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la vue, mais il la voyait quand même. C'était étrange.

Et pourtant, ce rêve, il l'avait déjà fait une centaine de fois. Il savait ce qui arriverait.

La lumière laissa apparaître une scène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle le représentait accompagné d'Aomine, le jour de leur anniversaire de couple. Ils étaient joyeux, se tenaient la main. Aomine avait offert une barbe à papa à Kise qui la savourait avec délice, le regard pétillant. Non. Non. Non. Ça n'allait pas recommencer …

Et pourtant si. Le même cauchemar. Toujours pareil. Toujours aussi douloureux. Toujours aussi cauchemardesque. Toujours aussi réaliste.

Ils traversaient la route, dans le but d'aller dans le magasin d'en face. Au même moment, un conducteur bourré passait à toute vitesse. La voiture ne les avait pas vu. Aomine, lui, avait vu l'engin. Et comme à chaque fois ...

Il poussa Kise et se fit percuter à sa place.

Toujours cette même fin. La fin de la vie de son petit ami. De sa vie aussi, par la même occasion.

Il se voyait, comme à chaque fois, secouer le corps de son amant, dont le sang se mélangeait avec la barbe à papa à présent tombée par terre. Appeler inlassablement son nom sans obtenir de réponse. Espérer qu'il se réveille et lui dise de sa voix nonchalante "T'inquiète, j'vais bien ! ". En vain. Aominecchi ne se réveilla jamais. Ni dans ses rêves, ni dans la réalité.

Aominecchi était mort.

Mais malgré cela, le lui qu'il voyait continuait de l'appeler. De lui demander de survivre. D'espérer qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Mais "la maison" n'existait plus, maintenant. Tout n'était que cendres, poussières. Leur maison avait été dévastée par une immense tempête. L'immense tempête qu'avait été sa mort.

Soudain, la scène passa à un autre endroit. Au moment où on lui annonça avec regret que son compagnon était mort. Au moment où lui aussi était mort. Mort de tristesse. Il se revoyait tomber à genoux sur le sol de la chambre d'hôpital, hurler que c'était impossible, secouer le corps sans vie de l'homme qui était sensé partager la sienne, de vie.

Son propre désespoir le faisait frissonner. On aurait dit un démon, à crier, bouger, pleurer comme ça. La scène disparut subitement, et la lumière se remit à briller. Il savait quelle scène allait suivre. Celle où il était devant la tombe de Daiki. Mais i ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça _encore_ une fois.

Mais malheureusement, on ne contrôle pas ses cauchemars.

Et le moment tant redouté « s'afficha ». Mais c'en était trop. Ça faisiat des mois que cette stèle de pierre hantait ses cauchemars. Tout disparut.

La seconde suivante, il se retrouvait dans son lit, des larmes de désespoir mouillant ses joues, la boule au ventre, respirant difficilement. Il manqua presque de s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots.

Mais au moment où un énième sanglot menaçait de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres, il sentit sa tête se faire blottir contre un torse et son corps se faire enlacer.

C'était chaud, rassurant. Et pourtant, ça n'arrêtait pas ses larmes. Ni sa tristesse. Mais au moins, il n'était pas tout seul, à s'étouffer comme un idiot dans ses propres larmes.

Il enserra le dos de la personne qui le prenait dans ses bras.

\- Se-senpai ...

\- Shht, Kise. Calme-toi.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir toutes ces horribles images de la tête. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Parce que tout était gravé dans son esprit.

Et qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

 _Jamais._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


End file.
